Mornings Such As These
by konARTISTE
Summary: Prompt 2: Drowning snow. oneshot MachiXYuki. Winter means happiness to Yuki, symbolising many things to him. Machi does not agree with him, but he does not care. Fluff


**A/n.: A Yuki/ Machi one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Yuki/Machi  
****Prompt: #2 - drowning snow  
****Rating: K+  
****Sequel: No**

**Mornings such as these

* * *

**

He hated mornings like dogs hated cats. Seriously, the whole idea of waking up in the morning and getting ready… A groan escaped his mouth. He was being unreasonable. He would have to do it eventually.

He sat up in his bed, his eyes still closed, not wanting the sunrays to pierce his eyes just yet. Blindly, he stood up and felt around the room, gathering his clothes and other items to get ready for a lazy Sunday. When he finally opened up his eyes to look out the window, a small smile unfolded on his face. The world had gone blank.

A cold breeze caressed his reddened cheeks as he trudged his way through the snow from the train station to her home. He had never really been fond of the summer, the long days of heat and noisy festivals, but the winter was different. It was always cold, but the snow seemed to cover every thing and every sound, creating the illusion of an unfinished drawing as reality. A drawing that patiently waited for him to grab hold of a pencil and finish it just like he wanted it to be. The snow covered all flaws as a mother would kiss away her child's worries.

Yuki drowned in this embodiment of hope, of second chances and the parents' love he thought he would never receive. He did not mind being enveloped in everything he craved for.

Winter seemed to be the end, but for him it was a clean slate, a new chance for happiness. Despite the cold, the frozen feet, running noses and all sorts of unpleasant things caused by the increased distance from the sun, Yuki welcomed winter with open arms.

Not everyone agreed with him, though.

He opened the door and called out. 'Tadaima!'

Receiving no response, he slipped out of his shoes, put on the slippers and made his way to the living room. No one was there, so he walked to the kitchen.

A figure stood in the balcony, unrecognisable by the sunlight that fell inside. An idea crossed his mind. He soundlessly approached her, hands reaching for the waist.

In a split second the Sohma had grabbed her sides and an 'Eep!' rang through the room.

'YUKI-KUN!'

Yuki began laughing softly as the young woman, wrapped up in a thick shawl, turned around to glare at him wordlessly. Their eyes met and she finally broke into a smile.

'Hi, Machi.' He said after calming down.

Kuragi Machi greeted him with another smile and turned his back to him again.

'What are you doing?' asked Yuki, peering curiously over her shoulder. She was holding a watering-can with warm water. She poured the warm water over the few potted plants in the balcony, melting the tiny heaps of snow that balanced on the leaves.

For a second or two she kept silent. Then she softly said. 'I'm drowning snowflakes.'

Yuki smiled at her cuteness. 'You're drowning snowflakes? Why?'

'I hate yuki.' She murmured in reply. I hate snow.

'You do?' he asked calmly.

'Yes.'

There was a moment of silence between them, then -

'All right, then.' Yuki took a step back. 'I'll just... go...'

He sighed dramatically and stepped back into the apartment. He counted down.

3… 2...1…

'W-wait, please!'

The young man turned around when a hand rested on his shoulder. With a questioning look, he stepped back onto the balcony.

Machi was blushing deeply while her head was still bent. 'I…' she trailed off, murmuring softly.

'Sorry?' he ducked his head to meet her eyes, though unsuccessfully.

'I...' she bit her lip, 'I… I mean…'

'Yes?' encouraged Yuki softly, a smile dancing on his lips.

The young woman holding the watering-can stammered. 'I- I hate yuki, but I don't hate Yuki! The thing is… I like yuki, even if I don't like yuki! Yuki is… cold and Yuki is warm, so… I like yuki and, no, I don't like yuki-'

'Machi-'

'But I do not hate Yuki, what I mean to-'

'Machi!'

'Yuki is-'

He grabbed hold of her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

'Machi,' he smiled, 'I was just teasing you…'

'I-' she met his gaze, her face red and desperate.

'It is okay, I understand what you mean. Don't be so upset.' He let his hand slide from her shoulders to her hands and held them tight after putting down the can. He smiled apologetically. 'I'm sorry, but I love teasing you.'

Machi gulped and bent her head. 'I don't like yuki,' she whispered, 'but I do like Yuki.'

Yuki chuckled. 'I understand. Are we okay now?'

She nodded shyly.

He pressed his forehead against hers, their breath mingling. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the middle-aged lady from the opposite window shake her head at them.

'Ne, Machi… Oba-san is watching us again.'

'Is she?'

'Shall we make out in front of her just to spite her?' he softly said, his hands already creeping to her back.

Machi's head shot up, her eyes widened in surprise. 'What?'

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She pushed him away, blushing deeply. 'No.' she defiantly said.

'What?' he asked confused and a bit hurt. 'Why?'

'Because…' she slowly said and flashed him a smile that seemed triumphant, 'I'm not done drowning yuki.'

Her hand picked up the watering-can again, while Yuki grinned at her cuteness.

How he loved winter.

* * *

OWARI 

A/n.: please review!


End file.
